Perfect Places to Steal Kisses
by kimsangraa
Summary: [drabbles of svt's couple] verkwan./ Hansol sayang kok, dengan Seungkwan. Masalahnya, gadis-gadis di kelas suka menggoda Seungkwan tentang kapan ia akan dapat 'haknya'.
1. Chapter 1

perfect places to steal kisses  
[1]  
kim mingyu x jeon wonwoo  
au, ooc, fluff, yaoi, etc.  
typo(s), gaje, etc.

 _peck on lazy sunday_

[]

* * *

Satu larik cahaya terdifraksi dari sela-sela tirai cerah yang terpancar sinar di bagian timur kamar Jeon Wonwoo, menyelinap masuk dan jatuh menyilang di wajah pucatnya, yang memang pucat karena kulitnya, bukan karena ia sakit. Larik cahaya itu tidak peduli jika mungkin Wonwoo tengah mengutuk dalam hati, _aku ingin tidur sehari lagi!_ sebuah siklus yang selalu muncul setiap ia dan teman-temannya selesai minum-minum di malam hari.

Dan ia memang ingin tidur sehari lagi. Atau mungkin dua, tiga hari lagi. Tapi mengingat besok itu sudah Senin, ia mengurungkan niat. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang keluar dari kantor pusat oleh bosnya yang punya tubuh lebih kecil tapi tenaga kuda itu. Tapi ia masih tenang, hari ini hari Minggu, dan hari Minggu itu jadi lebih terasa seperti Minggu ketika Kim Mingyu ada di rumahnya.

"Sayang,"

Dan hari ini, dibalik sedikitnya cuti liburan yang diberikan bos restoran pada koki terbaik mereka ( _a.k.a_ Kim Mingyu), nyatanya pemuda itu bisa juga mampir, ingin melalui hari dengan kekasihnya tercinta.

"Won,"

Wonwoo masih tidak ingin bergerak pada kedua kali Mingyu memanggil. _Aku ingin tidur!_ Wonwoo memang ingin tidur. Jika ia bangun dan menuju posisi duduk dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, mungkin perutnya akan langsung bergejolak dan ia berakhir di kamar mandi, memuntahkan apa yang sudah dikonsumsinya sepuluh jam terakhir. Efek alkohol dan _hangover_ itu mengerikan.

"Hei, Cinta,"

Wonwoo ingin tersenyum. Kadang-kadang Mingyu memang jadi semanis gula-gula di pasar malam.

"Bangun, aku sudah masak,"

Walau matanya terpejam, ia dapat merasakan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu melesak di sebelahnya… atau mungkin merambat ke atasnya?—ia dapat merasakan dua lengan kokoh Mingyu berada di samping-samping lengan kurusnya, memenjara tubuhnya. Mingyu baunya seperti sup hangat dan rempah-rempah, memanjakan olfaktori Wonwoo yang masih setengah sadar mencerna bau-bauan. Akhirnya ia mengerjap perlahan, buram matanya bersisian pertama dengan wajah Mingyu, yang tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, pagi." sapa Mingyu, selalu bangun lebih awal jika mereka saling menginap.

Wonwoo tersenyum, mendadak idenya soal tidur sehari lagi itu tidak ada artinya. "Pagi."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

 _Bagaimana keadaanku di pagi hari disambut dengan senyum lembut yang jaraknya tidak sampai lima inchi? Baik sekali_.

Tapi Wonwoo bukan tipe yang jujur soal hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti itu, jadi ia menjawab dengan jujur dalam topik lain, "Agak pusing."

"Coba saja kalau aku tidak ada, bisa-bisa kau ditinggal sendirian di sana." kata Mingyu. Wonwoo jadi ingat kalau harusnya ia tidak minum terlalu banyak sehingga masih bisa pulang dengan bus, tapi pada akhirnya ia malah menelepon Mingyu dengan suara serak sebelum akhirnya tertidur di bar.

"Iya, Mingyu, aku berhutang sangat banyak padamu."

Mingyu tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Yang penting kau selamat."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, malah memerhatikan wajah Mingyu yang bagus sekali, seperti dipahat dengan hati-hati. Poni gelap berantakannya itu, juga senyum tipis dengan gigi taring yang seperti itu, memang Kim Mingyu sekali. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Mingyu.

"Won…u."

Wonwoo mengerjap lagi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Mingyu, telinganya sedikit merah karena malu. Wonwoo ingin tertawa melihatnya, tapi ditahan.

Malahan ia berbisik, "Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya bagaimana ekspresimu tadi? Bagus sekali." kata Mingyu, lalu ia tampak berpikir. "Boleh kucium, tidak?"

Wonwoo bisa merasakan pembuluh darah di pipinya memanas, "Ya, terserah."

Lalu Mingyu menciumnya dengan cepat, hampir seperti burung yang mematuk. Wonwoo kira ia hanya akan dicium sekali dengan ciuman panjang, _style_ Mingyu yang biasanya, tapi kali ini ia mencium dengan cara begitu. Ia hampir saja kecewa ketika sepersekian detik wajah Mingyu sudah terlihat lagi, tersenyum jahil, bertanya, "Lagi, ya?"

Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati, _kenapa juga ia harus bertanya_.

Maka Mingyu menciumnya lagi dengan cara yang sama.

Mereka bertatapan sebentar.

Lalu lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Wonwoo tergelak sebentar. "Kau seperti anak burung minta makan pada ibunya."

Mingyu menciumnya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Aku gemas."

Ia menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Wonwoo, "Hmmmmm, gemas, gemas."

"Mingyu, kau kenapa, sih?" Wonwoo kegelian. "Aku jadi lapar. Makan, yuk."

Tapi sebenarnya Wonwoo malu saja, jadi ia mengalihkan topik dan berusaha keluar dari sela lengan Mingyu. "Cium lagi, ah."

Maka Mingyu menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih lama dari yang tadi.

"Kita begini saja, yuk. Pagi-pagi, di kasur. Seperti ini," kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Nanti supnya jadi dingin!"

"Itulah salah satu faktor kenapa ada api, Won. Untuk menghangatkan kembali." kata Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo tahu mereka sudah harus berhenti sebelum binar Mingyu berubah jadi lebih _bahaya_.

"Sudah, sudahlah! Ayo, makan!"

"Cium sekali lagi, ya?" Mingyu memelas, wajahnya seperti anak anjing kelewat manis. Wonwoo menyerah, helaan napas.

"Iya, sekali lagi, ya?"

Mingyu menatapnya, lembut dan hangat sekali sampai rasanya Wonwoo ingin meleleh. "Terima kasih," katanya, lalu ia menciumnya.

 **end**

* * *

AH! apa yang merasukiku sampai buat fanfic model-model begini!? KYA!  
ini gara-gara aku tertekan, try out terus yastagaaa  
btw, ini ceritanya nanti semua couple di svt, moga-moga cepet selesai.  
dan joshua rambutnya ungu! astaga.  
dan hoshi!  
dan jihuni!  
dan—dan—dan—aku mati…

support me? / _wink-wink_


	2. Chapter 2

perfect places to steal kisses  
[2]  
lee seokmin (dokyeom) x hong jisoo (joshua)  
au, ooc, fluff, yaoi, etc.  
typo(s), gaje, etc.

 _I have my eyes on you_

[]

* * *

Hong Jisoo memang belum pernah benar-benar mengenal Lee Seokmin secara langsung, belum pernah benar-benar menjabat tangannya dalam senyuman hangat dengan mengucapkan 'salam kenal' atau semacamnya. Ia hanya tahu kalau Seokmin itu adik kelasnya, si pemecah suasana bersama Kwon Soonyoung. Jisoo juga jadi tahu Seokmin karena ia pernah menjadi pembawa acara di ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Saat itu, Seokmin membawakan acara bersama seseorang bernama Choi Yuna dan Jisoo pikir mereka cocok.

Tapi tentang kecocokan mereka, itu memang hanya persepsi Jisoo saja. Nyatanya, rumor semerbak seperti aroma bunga musim semi, melewati kepala orang-orang yang terkaget-kaget mendengar berita itu, mengangkat alis, lalu tertawa tidak percaya.

Apalagi? Ya, rumor tentang Seokmin yang menyukai Jisoo.

Sungguh, Jisoo tidak ingin percaya dengan rumor itu. Ia ingin teman-temannya berhenti membicarakan itu karena ia merasa tidak enak dengan Seokmin, tapi yang namanya rumor segar pasti bertahan beberapa minggu setelah ini. Maksudnya itu, ia 'kan tidak kenal juga dengan Seokmin. Datangnya rumor itu saja ia tak tahu darimana.

Jisoo menghela napas.

Ia melihat Soonyoung menyenandung dan duduk di sebelahnya, hampir menghempaskan diri, menaruh kaleng soda dingin ke meja Jisoo yang penuh buku-buku, tipikal siswa tingkat akhir yang tekun. " _What's up_ ," sapanya, mengerling seperti menggoda dan Jisoo menyingkirkan soda itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi tenggorokanku agak tidak enak," kata Jisoo. "Kasih saja ke Junhui, atau siapapun."

"Oh iya, kemarin kau kehujanan, ya." kata Soonyoung. Ia memanggil Junhui yang ada di dekat meja Jisoo, lalu memberi soda itu cuma-cuma, yang diterima Junhui dengan senyuman lebar. Ia fokus lagi pada Jisoo yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu seperti integral. "Bagaimana?"

Jisoo tidak bergerak, tapi menjawab, "Caranya seperti ini."

"Bukan itu, _bro._ Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan itu," Soonyoung mendengus. Julukan 'dewa matematika' padanya memang sesuai fakta. "Aku bicara soal adik kelasmu."

Adik kelas Jisoo itu ya berarti adik kelas Soonyoung juga. Jisoo diam sebentar, walaupun tahu apa maksud Soonyoung, tapi ia tetap mencoba menghindar. "Ada apa dengan adik kelas?"

Soonyoung tersenyum jahil. "Eii. Tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu?"

Jisoo ingin mengumpat tapi ia adalah siswa yang baik maka yang keluar dari lingkupan indra perasanya hanyalah, "Berhentilah, Soonyoung. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya."

Soonyoung terkikik aneh. " _Khukhukhu_ , mau kukenalkan? Dibalik segala kebawelannya dan tingkah konyol tidak tahu malunya, ia adalah orang yang baik, kok."

Jisoo bergeming. "Lupakan segala rencana yang kau susun di otakmu itu."

Soonyoung ingin membalas, tapi ia melihat Jihoon masuk kelas dari pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat peri kecilnya itu berjalan menuju arah Soonyoung dan Jisoo, lalu duduk di depan mereka. Di tangannya ada plastik berisi tangkupan roti isi tuna yang dibeli di kantin.

"Hei, _Babe_."

Jihoon berekspresi jijik, membuat Soonyoung tertawa. "Kau harus berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kami sedang membicarakan ia dan adik kelasnya," jelas Soonyoung tanpa diminta, menunjuk ke arah Jisoo. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Mereka cocok," jawab Jihoon tiba-tiba, membuat fokus Jisoo buyar. Si pemilik nama melotot ke arah Jihoon, tidak percaya.

"Jangan berkata sesuatu seperti itu!" katanya, sedikit berteriak sampai kelas memerhatikan mereka. Ia segera menjilat bibir, merasa malu sudah bicara sekeras itu.

Ia malu, tapi Jisoo tidak bilang bahwa ia tidak suka.

* * *

Sebutlah takdir, nasib, ketentuan—atau justru keberuntungan?—yang membawa Jisoo sampai pada satu kondisi dimana ia berhadapan dengan Seokmin. Sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka berdua, tapi Guru Yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka, menatap dengan ekspektasi pada dua murid favoritnya itu.

"Aku ingin kalian tampil di festival sekolah yang akan dihadiri oleh guru-guru tamu dari sekolah lain."

Jisoo merasa sangsi, menatap pada si adik kelas tinggi, alias Lee Seokmin, yang punya surai hitam mengesankan itu—rambut halusnya disugar dan membuat dahinya kelihatan. Tampilannya bagus dan ia punya bakat untuk membuat dirinya tampak makin bagus.

"Kami?" Seokmin menyahut.

"Ya, kalian. Kalian itu termasuk murid kebanggan, dan karena tipe suara kalian berbeda, aku ingin sebuah komposisi menarik."

"Tapi kenapa aku? Aku 'kan sudah kelas tiga." kata Jisoo—sedikit-sedikit mencoba agar ia tak disuruh tampil.

Guru Yang mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku sebut nama kalian, ya kalianlah yang akan maju."

 _Guru Yang Yoseob sia—_ Jisoo menghela napas sepelan mungkin, tidak jadi mengumpat. _Wajahnya saja yang seperti anak kecil, hatinya tidak._

"Kalian akan mulai latihan besok. Aku akan mengirim partiturnya lewat email, besok harus sudah dicetak dan kita akan gunakan untuk latihan. Sudah begitu saja, kembali sana ke kelas."

"Ya…"

Jisoo tidak mengucap salam apa-apa pada Seokmin dan ia berlalu saja, setelah membungkuk pada Guru Yang. Ya ampun, seandainya saja semua orang tahu bahwa dari tadi Jisoo menahan senyum setiap netranya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Seokmin.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi akrab. Pada dasarnya, Jisoo adalah seorang pendengar yang baik, sementara Seokmin itu suka mengatakan hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan lagi, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak membicarakan rumor, maka Jisoo pun merasa santai juga.

Jisoo dan Seokmin memang murid kebanggan Guru Yang—yang berarti adalah mereka sangat berbakat dalam bernyanyi. Dan hal itu dibuktikan di latihan setiap sore mereka yang lancar dan tidak menemukan hambatan berarti. Seokmin dan suaranya itu luar biasa, _powerful_ sekali. Beda dengan suara Jisoo yang lembut.

"Kau cocok untuk menyanyi di atas panggung di depan ribuan orang selama berjam-jam, dan aku yakin suaramu tetap akan se- _powerful_ itu." kata Jisoo, maksudnya adalah pujian. Seokmin tertawa, melepas sedotan dari sela bibirnya karena sebenarnya ia sedang minum.

"Kalau _Seonbae_ itu tipe suara yang akan enak didengar waktu di pantai sepi saat senja, atau mungkin ketika sedang kemah dan acara api unggun." balas Seokmin, rekah manis senyumannya terpasang di wajah.

Jisoo mengulum senyum. Kalau Seokmin bilang begitu, mau tak mau ia jadi berpikir tentang rumor itu lagi.

* * *

Mereka bertemu lagi sudah untuk kesekian kalinya, diiringi bisik-bisik dan cekikikan dari orang-orang yang peduli soal rumor tentang mereka, alias teman-teman Seokmin—tapi Jisoo harus memuji betapa Seokmin berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Maka melihat adik kelasnya itu tetap santai, Jisoo pikir ia juga harus berlaku sama.

Mereka latihan dengan sukses, diiringi sedikit canda tawa yang muncul begitu saja dari Seokmin, mencairkan suasana. Begitupun, Jisoo masih merasa sesuatu yang tidak biasa ada di antara mereka, apalagi setelah digoda teman-teman Seokmin tadi. Maka setelah latihan, dan setelah pelatih mereka pamit, Jisoo memutuskan untuk menanyakan rumor itu sambil merapikan isi tasnya, tidak berani langsung menatap si adik kelas tinggi. "Seokmin."

"Ya?" Seokmin sedang menutup botol minumnya, menatap heran pada Jisoo.

"Kau itu tidak terganggu dengan rumor?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa. "Sudah kuduga _Seonbae_ akan menanyakan hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan rumor itu. Kupikir kalau rumor itu tidak benar, maka bersikaplah biasa saja."

Jisoo tidak tahu kenapa ada bagian dari hatinya yang mendadak cekung. "Itu logis juga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada rumor seperti itu."

Seokmin mengangkat bahu. "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu."

Jisoo tidak habis pikir. Tapi yang namanya rumor juga kadang tidak jelas penyebabnya apa. Mungkin teman-teman Seokmin yang mengawali, entah karena apa, dan akhirnya malah lelaki tinggi itu yang jadi bulan-bulanan.

" _Seonbae_?"

Jisoo kedapatan melamun. "Eh, ya?"

Seokmin kelihatan berpikir. "Hmmm, tidak apa-apa. Tidak jadi."

Jisoo menatapnya dengan pandangan datar karena ia sudah terlanjur heran, tapi Seokmin malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo, pulang."

* * *

Kalau harus menyebutkan salah satu sifat terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Jihoon, maka Jisoo sudah pasti akan menyebutkan bahwa temannya itu sebenarnya sangat perhatian.

"Jisoo, kau sadar tidak, kalau akhir-akhir ini kau sering membicarakan Seokmin?"

Jisoo mengangkat wajah dari tumpukan kertasnya, menghadap Jihoon yang ada di kiri, "Apa?"

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering membicarakan Seokmin," kata Jihoon, lagi-lagi tangkupan roti isi tuna ada di tangannya, sudah termakan separuh, dan ia akan melanjutkan makan karena guru mereka sedang keluar.

"Tidak, ah. Hanya perasaanmu saja," elak Jisoo, walaupun ia sendiri tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Jihoon itu kemungkinan besarnya benar.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, hanya binarnya mengamati Jisoo dari ujung mata. Mengunyah dan mengunyah, lalu ia menjawil Soonyoung yang ada di depannya, "Kwon."

Soonyoung menoleh, di pipinya ada bekas bolpoin tapi Jihoon tidak peduli, "Yup?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Seokmin bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon—membuat fokus Jisoo terpecah. Mengapa juga Jihoon harus bertanya soal itu?

"Hmmm… Sedang banyak pikiran. Ia bilang sendiri kemarin." jawab Soonyoung. Jihoon mengangguk-angguk.

"Sana kembali hadap depan."

Soonyoung menurut, ia tak lagi menatap Jihoon dan Jisoo. Sisanya, Jisoo menatap Jihoon. "Kau kenapa sih tanya begitu segala?"

Tapi Jihoon hanya tersenyum malas, dan ekspresi itu benar-benar membuat Jisoo kesal sehingga ia menjitak kepala yang lebih kecil.

* * *

Tidak ada Guru Yang membuat Jisoo hari ini malas-malasan latihan. Biasanya ia dan Seokmin akan bernyanyi lebih dari tiga kali, tapi untuk kali ini, Jisoo sudah malas padahal mereka baru latihan sekali. Seokmin sendiri tertawa saja melihat Jisoo yang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja di ruang musik itu, tapi selebihnya ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mumpung _wi-fi_ sedang cepat, ia mau mengunduh beberapa video musik baru.

"Seokmin, kau lihat apa?" tanya Jisoo pada Seokmin di depannya.

"Aku lihat video liriknya Don't Go. Bagus." kata Seokmin, lalu menoleh ke Jisoo. "Mau mendengar juga?"

Sebenarnya Jisoo tidak begitu minat, karena ia sendiri sedang malas mendengarkan lagu. Tapi tangan Seokmin sudah terjulur, memberi sebelah _earphone_ sehingga Jisoo merasa canggung jika mau menolak. Akhirnya ia memakainya di telinga kiri, lalu tangan kirinya menopang dagu, mencoba menikmati lagu itu. Jisoo menatap keluar jendela, dimana senja mulai muncul dan di atas tembok beton sekolah yang rendah, ia melihat kucing lewat. Ia mengamati kucing itu.

Lalu merasakan wajahnya ditahan agar menghadap depan—ditahan dengan lembut oleh tangan Seokmin, dan adik kelasnya itu menatapnya, membungkuk melewati meja, mendekatinya dan menciumnya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tapi juga begitu lambat. Jisoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika di bibirnya ada manis dan di telinganya teralun Don't Go.

Seokmin mundur perlahan dan tatapannya bukan tatapan biasa—Seokmin itu segala binar ceria dan terang, lalu sekarang ia menatap lembut dan…

" _Seo—seonbae…_ "

Jisoo tersadar, sesak seolah bunga sedang bermekaran di paru-parunya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Seokmin yang linglung, mungkin juga bingung antara mau minta maaf atau apa.

" _Seonbae_ , maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah lancang. Maafkan aku."

Jisoo menelengkan kepalanya, berekspresi tidak percaya. Ia melepas _earphone_ dan menaruhnya. "Kau sudah menciumku, Seokmin. Hanya minta maaf?"

"Maafkan aku, akan kulakukan apa saja agar _Seonbae_ memaafkanku. _Seonbae_ bisa membenciku sekarang, maafkan aku." Seokmin menunduk, kelihatan jelas kalau ia takut.

Jisoo memajukan tubuh. Kernyitan jelas terpampang di sela dua alisnya. "Jadi rumor itu benar?" tanyanya pelan.

Seokmin mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama. Saat aku bilang kalau rumor tidak benar maka kita harusnya biasa saja, itu sebenarnya aku tidak pernah merasa biasa saja… Aku selalu menyukai Jisoo- _seonbae_."

"Lalu kau tidak akan melakukan apapun tentang itu?"

Seokmin mendongak, menatap Jisoo yang masih mengernyit. Ia bingung, pertanyaan seperti itu harus dijawab apa?

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,"

"Kau tidak bilang padaku, mengajakku kencan, atau apapun?"

Seokmin terlihat makin bingung. " _Seonbae…_ mau kencan denganku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, atau mungkin malah tanpa sadar ia tanya begitu.

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangan, masih mengernyit tapi semburat kemerahan ada di pipi sampai telinganya.

"Mau."

 **end**

* * *

seoksoo bcs I feel 'em so much.  
pas di fansign dokyeom ditanyain dia paling nyaman sama siapa, dijawab 'shua' terus dua emot love.  
and I'm like  
GAAAHHH HELP.  
[dan aku ngerasa di ff ini jisoo amat uke… tapi nggapapa deh ya]

p.s : doain ya usbn sama un-nya sukses. hehe.  
semoga kalian yg juga mau usbn dan un sukses!  
dan semoga diperlancar semua urusannya~

p.s.s : review and support? hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

perfect places to steal kisses  
[3]  
choi hansol (vernon) x boo seungkwan (seungkwan) **  
**yaoi, au, ooc, fluff, etc.  
typo(s), gaje, etc.

 _let me finally kiss you_

[]

* * *

Tidak pernah ada penyesalan bagi Hansol telah mengencani Seungkwan.

Dari awal ia melihat lelaki itu, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk sampai pada masa ini. Dulu saat ia pertama kenal Seungkwan, ia adalah sosok yang ramai, sosok yang tidak bisa diam, dan ia suka mengeluh tentang berat badannya. Tapi ia juga punya suara yang bagus dan mampu membuat Hansol terpukau, terutama saat ia menyanyikan lagu-lagu barat jaman dulu, yang mana adalah kesukaan Hansol, _it was freaking awesome_ , _man!_

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bilang, 'kan mereka baru kenal seminggu.

Lalu mereka bertemu lagi di tempat penitipan anak. Hansol sedang menjemput adiknya, Hangyeol yang dengan cerewet membicarakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini ketika ia melihat Seungkwan berjongkok, mengelap pipi anak laki-laki yang belepotan coklat, sambil tersenyum. Awalnya Hansol ingin melewatinya saja, karena ia terlalu malu untuk menyapa—tapi Seungkwan keburu melihat dan memanggilnya.

"Hansol!"

Ia menoleh, menampakkan senyum terbaiknya. "Eh. Halo, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan tertawa melihatnya. "Ini Hangyeol, ya? Aku kenal anak ini! Ia teman baik Chan."

"Chan? Adikmu namanya Chan?" Hansol tersenyum melihat anak laki-laki itu, yang sekarang sedang menyapa Hangyeol dan mereka mengobrol dengan suara anak-anak yang lucu.

"Oh, ini bukan adikku. Ini sepupuku, setiap hari Sabtu ini aku bertugas menjemputnya. Namanya Lee Chan."

Tentu saja Hansol bekerja keras untuk mencari kata-kata yang cocok diucapkan pada gebetan yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di tempat penitipan anak—sampai akhirnya Seungkwan pamit dan Hansol merasa senang sekali telah selangkah lebih dekat dengan lelaki bermarga Boo itu.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia semakin suka dengan Seungkwan. Apa karena ia ramah? Ia tidak keberatan makan apa saja? Ia tidak bertopeng? Ia sangat natural? Entahlah. Yang ia tahu, sebulan kemudian ia melakukan hal gila—mengajak Seungkwan pacaran.

Dan lebih gilanya lagi, Seungkwan menerimanya.

* * *

Hansol belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya.

Atau sudah? Tapi masa sekolah menengah pertama adalah masa-masa cinta monyet—Hansol dekat dengan seseorang tapi mereka memang tidak pacaran, dan sekarang ia pacaran dengan orang yang luar biasa.

Seungkwan itu memang manis, baik luar maupun dalamnya. Ketika pertama kali diajak main ke rumah keluarga Boo, Hansol setengah mati bingung mau membawakan apa. Akhirnya ia membeli sekeranjang buah-buah yang segar dan cantik, hanya untuk menerima reaksi dari Nyonya Boo yang tertawa, menepuk bahunya, "Sungguh, kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan saat datang ke sini, Nak. Lain kali tidak usah repot-repot."

Dan Hansol juga berkenalan dengan dua kakak perempuan Seungkwan (yang sama ramainya), Sojeong dan Jinseol, yang membicarakan tentang 'kenapa Seungkwan bisa dapat bule seperti ini!?' dan Hansol dengan rendah hati menjawab ' _Noona_ , aku tidak bule', dan gadis-gadis itu cekikikan, merasa punya topik untuk disebarkan pada teman-teman bahwa mereka kenal seorang bule tampan, yang mirip Leonardo Dicaprio dan kebetulan pacar Seungkwan.

Dan karena Hansol datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan, ia harus menunggu Seungkwan mandi dulu. Jinseol dan Sojeong dengan senang hati membocorkan hal-hal tentang Seungkwan, seperti ia yang alergi tomat, ia yang suka sekali burger dan ubi manis, ia yang punya kebiasaan tidur buruk (Jinseol bilang Seungkwan suka mengigau), ia yang suka hujan musim gugur, ia yang begini, yang begitu.

"Tapi ia memang adik yang manis." kata Jinseol, pandangannya menerawang. "Daripada kami, ia lebih suka membantu Ibu, bersih-bersih dan menyapu, dan lain-lain. Sesungguhnya daripada orang-orang bilang ia beruntung mendapatkan bule tampan sepertimu, aku lebih suka ada yang bilang kau itu beruntung mendapatkan Seungkwan."

Hansol mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Ya, _Noona_ , aku memang merasa beruntung."

"Hei, kalian membicarakan apa!?" jerit Seungkwan, keluar dari kamar mandi dan rambutnya masih basah walau ia sudah mengenakan baju yang bagus. Jinseol dan Sojeong tertawa-tawa dan kabur ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Hansol kenal orang-orang yang ramai seperti Seungkwan, Seokmin, dan Soonyoung. Tapi ia juga kenal orang-orang yang pendiam, seperti Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Junhui, dan Jihoon. Kalau Seungcheol sebenarnya juga ramai kalau sudah berkumpul, tapi untuk Jihoon, ia memang pendiam.

Tapi sependiam-pendiamnya Jihoon, ia masih bicara kalau berkumpul dengan Seungcheol dan Hansol. Sekarang mereka sedang makan bersama di kantin, membicarakan topik-topik menarik seperti (menurut Jihoon) _solo_ -nya Peniel BTOB (Seungcheol dan Hansol mendengarkan dengan patuh).

"Eh, Hansol."

Hansol mendongak dari _jjampong_ -nya yang menggugah selera. "Apa?"

"Kau itu belum pernah mencium Seungkwan, ya?"

"Uhuk!" malah Seungcheol yang batuk-batuk. Ia segera meminum air dan menyahut, "Jihoon, itu 'kan urusan mereka."

Jihoon menyeruput tehnya dengan santai. "Bukan maksudku menyampuri, tapi Seungkwan itu cerita padaku."

Hansol kembali memakan _jjampong_ -nya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia berkata. "Cerita apa?"

"Ia bilang kau 'kan dari New York, dan bukankah orang barat itu suka hal-hal yang begitu? Ia bukannya suka yang begitu, tapi ia juga ingin dicium. Gadis-gadis di kelasnya rumit, mereka menggoda Seungkwan karena sampai sekarang belum pernah dicium—mereka saling bercerita karena tahu Seungkwan itu _bottom_ -mu." cerita Jihoon.

Hansol batuk-batuk sebentar.

Seungcheol menyela. "Kalian sudah bersama berapa bulan?"

Hansol mengangkat tangannya, melebarkan telapak dan jemarinya. "Empat."

"Dan kau belum pernah menciumnya!?" akhirnya malah Seungcheol yang antusias—Jihoon menatapnya datar.

"Memang kau mencium Jeonghan- _hyung_ kapan?" tanya Hansol, sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan ia bisa fokus dengan obrolan.

"Di hari pertama aku memintanya jadi pacarku." jawab Seungcheol.

"Uhuk," Jihoon sengaja batuk. "Sudah bisa diduga."

Hansol tersenyum kecil, "Kalau kau, Jihoon- _hyung_?"

"Hari ketujuhbelas kami bersama." jawab Jihoon.

Hansol bergeming, tidak tahu bagaimana mau bereaksi. Pembicaraan ini terlalu aneh, dan memangnya kenapa kalau Hansol dari New York? Tidak semua pemuda barat itu senang dengan begitu. Maksudnya begitu adalah _begitu_ —lagipula Hansol juga sudah tinggal di Hongdae sejak kecil.

"Tapi jangan salahkan ia, Hansol. Mungkin ia hanya asal cerita saja." kata Jihoon—tehnya habis diseruput.

Bagi Hansol, entah Seungkwan asal cerita atau tidak, itu akan tetap jadi perkara karena hal itu sampai menganggu si pacar.

"Kalau mau cium itu, ya cium saja. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal lain. Kalau ia memang cinta, satu cium juga tidak akan salah, 'kan?"

Ya, Hansol setuju juga dengan kakak kelasnya itu, tapi Jihoon malah menyikutnya. "Ih, Seungcheol, jangan ajarkan yang tidak baik, dong."

* * *

Seungkwan bilang hari ini ia akan pulang terlambat karena harus membuat jurnal kelas. Ia bilang harusnya ini semua tugas Seokmin, tapi lelaki itu mangkir dari pekerjaannya selama tiga hari. Seungkwan yang tidak salah apa-apa jadi kena getahnya. Ia mengomel, tapi omelannya reda ketika Hansol bilang ia akan menemani sampai selesai.

Seungkwan masuk ke kelas lagi dan Hansol mengikuti dari belakang—lelaki itu duduk di kursinya, sementara di atas meja sudah terbuka jurnal kelas yang siap diisi. Hansol duduk di depannya.

"Boo, pinjam ponselmu."

"Hah?" Seungkwan mendongak lagi, padahal ia baru saja mau mulai menulis. Ia melepas bolpoinnya dan merogoh saku seragam musim gugurnya. "Buat apa?"

"Main _game_. Baterai ponselku habis, sih."

Seungkwan menyodorkan ponselnya. "Tapi cuma ada _game_ detektif."

Hansol menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Menit-menit berikutnya diisi oleh Seungkwan yang mengisi jurnal sembari mengernyit bingung—mengutuk Seokmin sebentar, lalu fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya—sementara Hansol berkutat dengan apapun yang ada di _game_ Seungkwan itu. Tiba-tiba di otaknya terputar pembicaraan dengan Jihoon dan Seungcheol.

Ia melirik Seungkwan.

Tapi yang dilirik sedang fokus. Seungkwan kalau sedang fokus itu tenang dan kalem, hampir bukan seperti Boo Seungkwan yang biasanya. Hansol tertawa dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan _nya_ sekarang.

Menyelesaikan tiga kasus di _game_ , lalu Seungkwan berkata. "Sudah selesai,"

Hansol menatapnya. "Mau ke ruang guru?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Seungkwan, merapikan mejanya dan berdiri sembari menggantung tas di sebelah bahunya. Jurnalnya dibawa dengan rapi lalu ia melangkah keluar kelas—Hansol mengikuti lagi.

Ruang guru, seperti perkiraan Hansol sebelumnya, sudah tidak ada orang. Masih ada satu tas di meja guru olahraga—mungkin sedang mengecek apakah ruang olahraga _indoor_ sudah dikunci atau belum. Ia mengenal guru olahraga itu dengan baik— _dan mungkin kalau ia ketahuan melakukan hal itu, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?_

Seungkwan sudah menaruh jurnal itu di meja wali kelasnya, mengomel sebentar tentang harusnya Seokmin yang melakukan semua ini. Ia mengeluh karena setelah ini ada les dan sekarang rasanya sudah letih.

Hansol menatap sekeliling sekilas, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Seungkwan yang mendekat. Ia menggenggam sebelah bahu Seungkwan, lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, mencium Seungkwan dengan kecupan ringan di bibir tipisnya.

Tidak perlu sedetik untuk pembuluh darah bekerja di bawah permukaan kulit wajah Seungkwan—yang langsung memerah seperti air ditetesi pewarna, sementara matanya terbuka lebar dan ia seperti berhenti bernapas. Hansol tertawa kecil melihatnya, walau ia juga malu. Ekspresi Seungkwan yang ini benar-benar baru.

Choi Hansol baru saja mencium Boo Seungkwan di ruang guru.

 **end**

* * *

harusnya ini sudah jadi sejak lama… tapi entahlah /cry.  
yang penting udah jadi ya. maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi /cry.

tapi review-nya boleh dong, ya? :D


End file.
